fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Smash Dragold
Smash Dragold is a Special-Type Core Change System B-Daman. It is one of the Legendary Dragons, as well as the most powerful of the five, and was wielded by Rudy Sumeragi in the B-Daman Crossfire anime and manga, and by Ryuichi Hoshino in Cross Fight B-Daman: Legendary Phoenix. Notable B-Daman Parts Head Part Smash Dragold's Head Part is designed like the head of an Oriental-style dragon, with a red visor with golden anime eyes and a mouthpiece in the dragon's mouth. It also has blue eye designs, along with two sets of four horns, two of which made to resemble the dragon's whiskers, and a red jewel in the forehead. It also has a slot, in which one can insert the horn of Strike Dragren's Head Part for increased accuracy. Arm Parts The B-Daman's Arm Parts are similar to Double Drazeros', but with red jewels on the fists, along with a pair of broad, ornate shoulder plates. The Arm Parts also have spaces on the elbow areas that can accommodate Double Drazeros' Wing Parts. Stud Parts This B-Daman has solid black Stud Parts. Wing Parts The Dragold Wings can be removed and put in different positions for mode changes. If the wings are placed in a downward position and attached to the sides of the Core's Safety Pack, it changes Dragold into Power Mode, that allows it to fire marbles more powerfully. If they are attached to the front end of the Core Part like a barrel, it changes the B-Daman to Sniper Mode, to improve accuracy. If the wings are attached at the back of Dragold's Head Part, they would act like a magazine for the B-Daman's Rush Mode. Also, the special black Assembly Tool that the B-Daman comes with can be used to keep the wings straight in Rush Mode. Leg Parts Dragold's Leg Part resembles the feet of a Western-style dragon, and have spaces on its underside, to which one can attach Lightning Dravise's Leg Part rollers. Core Part: Smash The Smash Core Part has a short, clear-colored five-sided barrel like a pentagon with blue designs, referencing the number of the five Legendary Dragons. It boasts a Smash Unit attachment that, when pressed down, pushes in the trigger, essentially creating a Smash Trigger. It has three black Hold Parts in the Delta formation, one of which being removable to accommodate Thunder Dracyan's rubber Drive Strip, to add power to this Core Part. Super Fusion: Ultimate Dragold This formation could only be achieved if one is to have all five B-Daman of the Legendary Dragons. The front horn of Strike Dragren attaches to the Head Part, Lightning Dravise's foot rollers fit into the spaces on the Leg Part, Double Drazeros' Wing Parts to the elbows of the Arm Parts, and finally, Thunder Dracyan's Drive Strip to the Smash Core. Gallery Trivia * Dragold's name is a portmanteau of "dra'gon" and "'gold". * The Smash Trigger concept originated in Super B-Daman's PI-EX System, with the P-71 Smash Trigger EX Part. * By far, the only other B-Daman in the B-Daman Crossfire series to perform Super Fusion with four other B-Daman is Spike=Phoenix from B-Daman Fireblast. * There was speculation of Dragold having a successor model in the Emblem Charge System. But, it was canceled along with Dyna=Tripress and the Ultimate Leg. * In spite of its pride and arrogance of its power in the anime, Dragold isn't completely evil and seemed to have a change of heart afterhe was defeated. * The Smash Trigger carries over to Detonate Wolg. * Among the B-Damans in the manga adaptation, he is the only one of the Legendary Dragons seen actively speaking. Also, unlike in the anime, Naoya had nothing to do with Dragold's possession of Rudy. * In Episode 23, Dragold is seen to absorb Dragren's power but is never seen to use Dragren's special move for himself, which would have been referred to as "Gold Dragon Stinger" in the anime. Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Core Change System Category:Feature Articles